Patent Document 1 discloses a vacuum circuit breaker in which a cylindrical voltage dividing capacitor is arranged parallel to each of a pair of vacuum interrupters. This voltage dividing capacitor is generally configured such that, as disclosed in Patent Document 2, a plurality of capacitor elements, each of which is individually molded, are arranged in series and accommodated in a substantially cylindrical insulation tube molded of insulating material such as FRP (fiber reinforced plastics).
In the above conventional voltage dividing capacitor, since a minute gap exists between an outer peripheral surface of a molded portion of each capacitor element and the insulation tube, as disclosed in Patent Document 2, there arises a problem of forming so-called triple junction where three kinds of materials whose dielectric constants are different from each other contact each other at an extremely close distance on an outer peripheral edge of an end portion in an axial direction of the molded portion. An electric field then concentrates by this triple junction, and a withstand voltage is decreased.